


harry potter and the gay group chat

by pansyparkinson12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Funny, Gay Harry, Memes, Other, Sixth year AU, Vines, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansyparkinson12/pseuds/pansyparkinson12
Summary: everyones gay, except the twins.





	1. Chapter 1

brainyKnowitAll = Hermione

Itsyaboi = Harry

TheRedKnight= Ron

PurebloodPerfection= Draco

YourQueen= Pansy

Datguy= dean

IrishMan= Seamus

Nargals= luna

Weaslette: ginny

Gred: fred

Forge: george

*****

PurebloodPerfection: sup bitches.

*itsyaboi entered the chat*

Itsyaboi: hello stuck up prat

*Brainyknowitall entered the chat*

Brainyknowitall: can you guys be cival for once?

PurebloodPerfection: No

ItsyaBoi: if i do I might die

BrainyKnowitall: technecally not but okay

*TheRedKnight entered the chat*

TheRedKnight: sup hoes.

*nargals has eneterd the chat*

Nargals: Harry is your nose feeling alright?

ItsYaBoi: yeah thanks Luna.

Nargals: i lost my shoes again, it must be the nargals.

ItsYaBoi: we will never know

*brainyKnowitall has left the chat*

TheRedKnight: aww mannnn

PureebloodPerfection: finally that know it all is out of here.

TheRedKnight: sod off malfoy.

purebloodPerfection: you better Stap

ItsYaBoi: did you just qoute a Vine??

PurebloodPerfection: whats a vine it was justa mix of short videos pansy showed me.

*YourQueen has entered the chat*

YourQueen: Hello Boys… and Luna

ItsYaBoi: speak of the devil

YourQueen: Drac You quoted a vine. Im so Proud.

PurebloodPerfection: Hey potter just type skinnypenis 

ItsYaBoi: Skinny penis

ItsyaBoi: Fuck you, you ferret.

PurebloodPerfection: wow im hurt… really hurt

ItsyaBoi: sod off

YourQueen: Get a Room SMH

PurebloodPurefection: Wot

YourQueen: ugh… its obvious you fancy eachother.

TheRedNight: i gotta agree with her mate.

Nargals: rt

PurbloodPerfection: ohh shite

*datGuy and Irishman has entered the chat*

DatGuy: about time someone has said it

IrishMan: Exposed *extreme gasp*

DatGuy: awww Shane dawsonnnnn

ItsYaBoi: okay waitttttttt. You guys think that i, the chosen one, the boy who lived, harry potter like the blond ferret?

DatGuy: yes

IrishMan; YASSS queeennnnn

YourQueen: yes

Nargals: yes

TheRedKinght: yes

ItsyaBoi: malfoy we need to talk…

*ItsyaBoi left the chat*

Purebloodperfection: okay…

*purebloodPerfection has left the chat*

TheRedKnight: ouuuuuuuu…

YourQueen: comon say it i was right. Weasly, luna you owe me 5 galleons

TheRedKinght: Fuck okay

Nargals: Alright

***next day***

*everyone online*

ItsYaBoi: okay yall i need to say somthin

YourQueen: about time

itsYaBoi: yo mam Gae

TheRedKnight: seriously dude come on.

ItsyaBoi: ok okkkk……. Im Gae

ItsYaBoi: so is ferret

ItsyaBoi: we gay

YourQueen: well its about time u told us.

TheRedKnight: yee

PurebloodPerfection: Sup Heteros

YourQueen: excuse me

irishMan: um…

DatGuy:

Nargles:

YourQueen: honey we are all gay.

PurebloodPerfection: Wait since when? Bc i remember yall bein straight what abt hermione??

BrainyKnowItAll: didnt you know me and Pans are dating,

PurebloodPerfection: oh Shite

*purebloodperfection changed his user name to Greenapple*

ItsYaBoi: love that.

*ItsYAboi changed its udername to DracoGae*

Greenapple: no u

DracoGae: no u

YourQueen: shut up

*BrainyknowItAll changed its name to pansysmine*

yourQueen: rt

Irishman: wow we are all gay now

*forge and gred has enetered the chat*

Gred: wait so everyones gay except me and georgie??

Forge: and ron 

TheRedKnight: guyssss….. Me and blaise are dating

Gred: im gone from this place for oe year and rons gay tfff

TheRedKnight: sorry….

Gred: dont be sorry bro its chill

Forge: rt

Theredknight

*weaslette has entered the chat*

Forge: oh yeahhhhhhh ginnny your straight righttttt

Weaslette: no me and luna are dating.

Gred: Oh wow so its just you and me my dude

Feorge: yup

Greenapple: soooo harrryyyyy

DracosGae: yeahhhhh\

Greenapple: will you go out with me skskksks

DracosGAe: yeeeeeeet

Greenapple: i think thats a yess??

DracosGae: yeeees

YourQueen: im amzing arent I

PansMine:yes you are <333

Gred: stappppppp

Pansmine: NOOOO

TheRedKnight: someoen add blaise.

* Ronsking has entered the chat*

RonsKing: sup hoes

GreenApples: sup

TheRedKnight: I feel Like a dear in the headlights of love

RonsKing: you got a big storm commin

Greenapples: I dont need friends they disapoint me.

YourQueen: dear god what have i done… i shouldnt have shown you guys vines. 

GreenApples: Fuck off Janet

RonsKing: Im not going to your baby shower

Dracosgae: Move Im GAy

pansMine: oh lord

Feorge: you BeTTER StAppP

Pansmine: what did we do pans

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. the gay vine mess

*ronsking has entered the chat*  
RonsKing: sup Bitches  
*DracosGae has entered the chat*  
DracosGae: ugh why are you up its 3 ammmm  
RonsKing: bc i wanted to know how your Date wennntttt  
DracosGae: it was good   
RonsKing: Draco wont stop talking abt you honestly man just come to our dorm the pass is Fettachne  
DracoGAe: no thanks… wait is it really called fettechne??  
RonsKing: Yup   
DracosGae: lmao okay im gonna go to bed tell draco to go sleep too  
*next mornin*

PansMine: do yall have your potions essay done??  
YourQueen: yes thanks to my wonderful gf  
PansMine: uwuwuuwuw  
Gred: ha yall shouldve just dropped out like we did and guess what we’re RRIICHHH  
TheRedKnight: yes fred we know  
Gred: are you still made bc i made you pay ten galleons for that thing??  
TheRedKnight: yess, yes i am  
GreenApples: Hey Harry look at these pens  
Dracosgae: Draco thats gay  
GreenApples: Gerald we have been married for 10 yearrsss??  
YourQueen:Oml yall are a gay mess  
Feorge: i can finally have all these pennies to my self  
Gred: *Slams through door* I SmEll PenNiEs


	3. sneaking off??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since yall like this so much whenever im bored ill just add some one shots in here. im still working on my big project its sometimes i need a little break.

YourQueen: Drac where did you sneak off too?  
TheRedKnight: i can ask the same for harry  
RonsKing: their obviously Snogging  
TheRedKnight: how do you know that??  
Ronking: i litterally just saw them enter the room of requirements  
YourQueen: Im Almost like a bad ass cupid  
TheRedKnight: oh shut up pans  
yourQueen: No u  
RonsKing: Uno reverse card  
GreenApples: why you guys talking abt us?????  
DracosGae: yea  
RonsKing: we thaought yall were Snogging  
DracosGAe: no Dracos just helping me in potions.  
TheRedKnight: Harry you dont need help you have that book  
DracoGae: shut up Ronnn  
TheRedKnight: oh sorry mate  
PansMine: babbbebeee wanna meet up in the room of requirements?  
YourQueen: sure gimme two sec  
YourQueen: bye loserssss


	4. pansy and draco convo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short bc i have no willpower atm so here you go

yourQueen: how are you children

GreenApples: alright hru

yourQueen: im good. Just waiting for mione to come over to my dorm

Greenapples: okay i did not need to know that.

YourQueen: oh please you are constantly talking about potter so why cant i talk about my girlfriend??

GreenApples: okay fair.


	5. harrys needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a hot minute. I've haven't been in the mood of doing anything rn but an ill post like two more today :)

Ronsking: hey mah dudes.  
GreenApples: hey mann  
YourQueen: peasents  
GreenApples: Says you  
YourQueen: Sod Off  
RonsKing: wow the tea is reall  
YourQueen: Please stop blaise  
Ronsking: No

*****

DracosGae: Dracccccc  
GreenApples: Whatttttt  
DraosGae: Come cuddle me :(  
GreenApples: Babe last tim i snuck into the gryffindor house mcgonagoll walked in.  
DracosGae: lmao i remeber that lol she was so confused.  
Pansmine: wait! McGonagol Walked in on you guys! Lmao  
DracosGae: we werent shagging mione  
Pansmine: oh damn   
DracosGae: but any ways babe come cuddle me :(((  
GreenApples: Fineeeeeee  
Pansmine: go into your dorms next time okay! We dont need to see yall snogging.  
GreenApples: Alright Granger  
****


	6. wow im alive lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey yall I'm not dead, well mentally I have... but not the point. anyways, this is what you get :)

Dracosgae: hey hoes  
Pasmine: hey twat  
Dracosgae: feeling a bit feisty today are you now mione’  
Pasmine: well we have finals soon and I don't want to screw it  
Dracosgae: oh please youll do fine and you know it  
Pansmine: you’ll  
Dracosgae: this isn't an english assignment mione my grammar doesn't need to be amazing.  
Greenapples: wait what's an english assignment don't we already speak english lmao.


	7. i have risen from the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS HAS 1K READS AHHHH
> 
> haha hey, broskis. I'm alive. yeah. okay here is a chapter lmao

Dracosgae: sup broskis

Pansysmine: hey

Dracosgae: how was finals mione??

Pansysmine: eh, i aced it tho so its al8

DracosGae: i bet u aced it

Greenapples: haha sup dumbasses

DracosGae: hello disappointment

Greenapples: hURt

DracosGae that was the point dummy  
George: we be vibin

Gord: we be like groovin

DracosGae: are y'all high or something? Lmao

Gord: nah bro, we just vibing

feorge: ye

DracosGae: um al8

Ronsking: dude y'all are obnoxous 

Pansysmine: obnoxious*

Ronsking: yeah yeah we dont talk abt my dyslexic ass. 

Pansysmine: I never said anything about your ass blaise.

theRedKight: she wishes blaise ;)

PansysMine: ew

TheRedKight: i mean u and pansy are always snogging in the corridors so hypoCrItE 

PansysMine: fair enough


End file.
